staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:55 Warto kochać - odc. 73; serial TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 8 września; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Aliya Daha! czyli słoniu idź!; reportaż 08:35 Nowy Testament - Narodziny Króla, odc. 1 (The King is Born, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Sprawy serca, odc. 5 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, Heart of the matter, ep. 5); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:20 Moja farma - Rebeka w Estonii (My Life on the farm.Rebeccka in Estonia); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:40 Brave New Girl: droga do kariery cz. 1 (Brave New Girl); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:35 Zwierzęta świata - Instynkt macierzyński - odc. 1/4 (Untamed Earth. The Mother Of All Instincts) - txt str 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 12:05 Podróżnik - New Delhi 12:25 Dotknij życia - Przeszczep; reportaż 13:00 Wiadomości 13:25 Nauczyciel z przedmieścia (To Sir, With Love) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1966) 15:05 Tygrys na wybiegu! - Janusz Rewiński. Janko Muzykant polskiego biznesu studiuje Kamasutrę; felieton 15:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Turcja ( studio ) 15:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Turcja ( mecz ) 17:25 Teleexpress 17:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Siekierka i kijek; serial TVP 18:20 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Wymarzony urlop, odc. 22 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Two weeks vacation ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Tożsamość Bourne'a (The Bourne Identity) - txt str 777 113'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:20 28. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Kabaretowy bal pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe 23:20 Męska rzecz... - Skazany na piekło (Hell (In Hell)) 93'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Bractwo zbrodni (Brotherhood of Murder) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:35 Chiński syndrom (China Syndrome, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1979) 04:35 Był taki dzień - 8 września; felieton 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 1; serial TVP 06:40 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:05 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 508; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9:00; 10:05 ; Panorama 9:30, 10:30 10:45 W łonie matki - odc.1 (In the womb) - txt str 777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 297 Otwarty konflikt; serial TVP 12:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP 13:25 Święta wojna - (272) Robin Hood; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1436 - txt str 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 876 Detektywi w akcji; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:50 Hity na czasie - Białystok 2007; program muzyczny 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa naj 20:00 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:55 Słowo na niedzielę 21:10 Panorama 21:30 Pogoda 21:30 Sport Telegram 21:40 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Portugalia - Polska ( studio ) 22:00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Portugalia - Polska ( I poł. ) 24:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Przeklęte ulice (City of industry) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 01:40 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - skróty 03:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 900; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 901; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 902; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 903; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 904; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Radosny pracoholizm (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Agnarr i Geirrod odc. 7 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Samojed odc.58; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka odc. 11; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Duże dzieci - 44; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 863* - Niezręczna pomyłka listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Bułgarskiej Macedonii (188); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 50; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 289 Nieodparty apetyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jean Louis Panne ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Czarownicy z bagien; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dom Pirków; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Nie tylko o... 17:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:40 Padre Szeliga (Padre Szeliga); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 M jak miłość - odc. 493; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Dobranocka - Bąblandia - Jesienny ludzik ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 1* - Spadek; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 41. Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki - Karlshamn 2007; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Duże dzieci - 44; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 493; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bąblandia - Jesienny ludzik ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 1* - Spadek; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Padre Szeliga (Padre Szeliga); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 50; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 863* - Niezręczna pomyłka listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (495) 06.45 Jesteśmy - mag. religijny 07.15 Power Rangers (500) 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (20) - serial 09.15 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza (260): Natura nie znosi próżni 10.45 Krótkie spięcie - komedia, USA 1986 12.50 Czarodziejki (65, 66) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - kwalifikacje 15.00 Się kręci - pr. rozrywkowy 15.15 Daleko od noszy (124) - serial komediowy 15.45 Podziel się posiłkiem 16.45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (18) - serial obycz. 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Alfie - komediodramat, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004, 00.15 American Buffalo - film obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1996 01.55 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.55 Nocne randki 04.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 Telesklep 08.00 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Projekt plaża - magazyn 11.30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 12.05 Vinci - komedia kryminalna, Polska 2004 14.25 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 16.15 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 18.30 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Sport 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 5 (61): Propozycja nie do odrzucenia - serial komediowy 20.35 Kryminalni 7 (76): Obóz - serial kryminalny 21.40 Godziny szczytu - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998 23.40 Posłaniec śmierci - film sensacyjny. USA 1988 01.35 Telesklep 01.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 07:45 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 08:35 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 09:45 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy 10:50 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 12:20 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 12:50 Mecz - komedia 14:50 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:10 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:45 Patrol - serial sensacyjny 16:45 Na dobre i złe - komedia 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy 20:10 Dwaj zgryźliwi tetrycy - komedia 22:20 Okup - thriller 00:45 Prawo i bezprawie (10) - serial kryminalny TV 4 05:50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:10 VIP - program kulturalny 06:35 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Szlakiem Walk Majora Hubala 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:30 Na topie - wywiad z... 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 12:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 13:00 Nick Fury - film science fiction 15:00 Big Brother 4.1 - powrót wielkiego brata - reality show 17:00 Prawda o tygrysach - film przyrodniczy 19:00 Zamiana Żon (1) - reality show 20:00 Alamo - dramat historyczny 22:50 Randka w ciemno - komedia romantyczna 00:50 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Włoch - kwalifikacje 02:00 Miecz Aleksandra - film sensacyjny 03:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 04:10 Family Values Tour - Linkin Park, Tantric&Oneside Zero - koncert 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Łódź 06:00 Kurier 06:09 Przegląd prasy 06:13 Serwis sportowy 06:15 Kurier flesz 06:17 Pogoda 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny 06:23 Przegląd prasy 06:27 Kamera Kuriera 06:30 Kurier 06:39 Przegląd prasy 06:43 Serwis sportowy 06:45 Kurier flesz 06:47 Pogoda 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny 06:53 Przegląd prasy 06:57 Kamera Kuriera 07:00 Kurier 07:09 Przegląd prasy 07:13 Serwis sportowy 07:15 Kurier flesz 07:17 Pogoda 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny 07:23 Przegląd prasy 07:30 Kurier 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Język angielski, Kurs językowy 08:00 Autofan, Info 08:15 Sygnałek, Dla dzieci 08:30 Kurier 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic, Dokument 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15:00 Światowiec, magazyn turystyczny 2007 15:30 Kurier 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:01 Europa 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 FILMmufka, Kultura Polska 2007 17:00 Pożegnanie wakacji. Piknik w Bronisławowie, Info 17:15 Studio Wschód, Magazyn 2007 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Studio Wschód, Magazyn 2007 17:56 Pogoda 18:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:26 Pogoda 18:27 Być seniorem, Dokument 18:40 Magazyn kulturalny, Kultura 19:05 Potrafisz, Info Polska 2006 19:30 Język hiszpański, Kurs językowy 19:40 Targi mody - "Prezentacje", Dokument 20:01 30 minut ekstra, Magazyn 2007 20:30 Kurier 20:42 Pogoda 20:50 Studio Świat, cykl reportaży 2007 21:30 Kurier 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21:58 Pogoda 22:00 Mistrzowie 50 - lecia - znów na ekranie 22:30 Kurier 22:58 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Żużel - Grand Prix - Polski 2007{PL} 00:24 30 minut ekstra, Magazyn 2007 00:50 Studio Wschód, Magazyn 2007 01:06 Studio Wschód, Magazyn 2007 01:22 Światowiec, magazyn turystyczny 2007 01:47 Studio Świat, cykl reportaży 2007 02:21 Kurier 02:46 Pogoda 02:49 Europa 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 07:00 Pogoda 07:05 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:45 Pogoda 10:50 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 w Ustce - relacja z finału 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Zmagania z aligatorami - film obyczajowy 15:05 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mulatka - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Małolat - komedia obyczajowa 18:10 Najpierw miłość - komedia romantyczna 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Feralny rejs - thriller 21:55 Pogoda 22:05 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23:05 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 00:10 Bezwstydne dziewczyny - film erotyczny 02:50 Rybia nocka TVP Kultura 09:05 Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie 176'; film fabularny; reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Joanna Jędryka, Kazimierz Opaliński, Sławomir Lindner, Aleksander Fogiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Ludwik Benoit, Barbara Krafftówna, Pola Raksa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Voo Voo i przyjaciele w Kamieniołomach; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? 83'; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Tomasz Borkowy, Jolanta Żółkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Stefania Iwińska, Barbara Soltysik, Joanna Szczepkowska, Anna Ciepielewska, Jan Englert, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kino Paradiso (Nuovo cinema Paradiso) 117'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1988); reż.:Giuseppe Tornatore; wyk.:Jacques Perrin, Philippe Noiret, Salvatore Cascio, Marco Leonardi, Leopoldo Trieste; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Spotkania - Czy szkoła to horror? cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Labirynty kultury - "Belfer"; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Spotkania - Czy szkoła to horror? cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Dziewczyny z Szymanowa 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Spotkania - Czy szkoła to horror? cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Rosja - Polska - 52 procent; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Powiew nocy (Le vent de la nuit) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1999); reż.:Philippe Garrel; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Daniel Duval, Xavier Beauvois, Jacques Lassalle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Gitmo - nowe prawa wojny (Gitmo - The New Rules Of War) 75'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); reż.:Erik Gandini, Tarik Saleh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Matador (Matador) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (1986); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Assumpta Serna, Antonio Banderas, Nacho Martinez, Eva Cobo; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Syd Barrett i Pink Floyd (The Syd Barrett & Pink Floyd Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 XXV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej - Jazz Jamboree `83. Miles Davis; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Ja, Klaudiusz (6/12) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1976 09:30 W kuchni z Jamiem (6) 10:30 Benedykt XVI w Mariazell 13:20 Magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 13:40 Kopernik - film biograficzny, Polska 1972 16:30 Dzikun - film przygodowy, Polska 1987 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 (14/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu 2 (15/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2001 20:00 Falcon Beach 2 (17) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 2006 21:00 Falcon Beach 2 (18) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 2006 22:00 Diagnoza morderstwo (20) - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 23:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 23:40 Bez pardonu 2 (14/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2001 00:30 Bez pardonu 2 (15/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2001 01:20 Magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 01:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:20 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 02:50 Zdrowy Puls - magazyn medyczny 03:20 Taaaka ryba 03:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Tatiana's World - magazyn tenisowy 08:45 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 09:00 Letnia Grand Prix w Hakubie - skoki narciarskie 11:00 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema U.S. Open - tenis 12:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Otepää - biathlon letni 12:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Otepää - biathlon letni 13:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Stuttgarcie - gimnastyka 14:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Stuttgarcie - gimnastyka 16:00 Vuelta a Espańa - kolarstwo 17:30 Letnia Grand Prix w Hakubie - skoki narciarskie 18:00 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 18:15 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema U.S. Open - tenis 23:15 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 00:15 Turcja Niemcy - siatkówka 01:45 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema U.S. Open - tenis Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 11:00 Serbia Bułgaria - siatkówka 12:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:45 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 13:30 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 14:15 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 15:00 World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - siatkówka plażowa 16:00 Wyścig w Monzie - seria gp2 17:15 Turcja Niemcy - siatkówka 19:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:30 Włochy Bułgaria - siatkówka 21:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Lausitzring - superbike 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 New Japan League - pro wrestling 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 02:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 02:30 Letnia Grand Prix w Hakubie - skoki narciarskie 04:15 Wiadomości weekendowe Polsat Sport 06:45 Magazyn rowerowy - magazyn sportowy 07:00 Grand Prix Włoch - formuła 1 08:30 Puchar im. majora Hubala - kolarstwo 09:00 World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - siatkówka plażowa 11:00 Grand Prix Włoch - formuła 1 12:00 World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - siatkówka plażowa 15:55 Szkocja Litwa - piłka nożna 17:00 Studio F1 - formuła 1 18:00 Anglia USA - rugby 20:00 Studio Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 20:45 Włochy Francja - piłka nożna 23:00 Studio Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 00:40 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Kronika tygodnia - magazyn 19:00 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Polskie skrzydła - magazyn 08:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 87 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 13:00 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 15:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 16:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat - magazyn 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 87 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Polskie skrzydła - magazyn 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 21:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 21:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 08:10 Słodki drań: Racuchy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 08:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w rocznicę ślubu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 09:05 Dania w pół godziny: Faszerowane warzywa na piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 09:30 Delia na lato: Letni ogródek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 10:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny 10:50 Para w kuchni: Ośmiornica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 11:15 Słodki drań: Racuchy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bobby Chinn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 12:15 Dania w pół godziny: Faszerowane warzywa na piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w rocznicę ślubu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 13:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 13:45 Martha 2: Barry Manolow - talk show odc. 5 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 1 15:45 Sposób na przyjęcie: Pożegnanie z domem - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 26 16:10 Nagi szef: Spotkanie po latach - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 16:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 3 17:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Uczta śródziemnomorska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 18:30 Przepis na sukces: Bokser zakłada bistro - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 18:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 19:20 Surfing po menu 4: Rejon jezior południowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/8 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 20:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Wielkie brytyjskie barbecue - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Pożegnanie z domem - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 26 21:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Manju Malhi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w południowych Indiach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:35 Zjedzmy na pokładzie - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 23:20 Jamie w domu: Cukinia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 23:50 Szef kuchni!: Nowy model - serial komediowy odc. 14 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:20 Przepis na sukces: Bokser zakłada bistro - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 00:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 3 01:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 01:55 Słodki drań: Racuchy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 02:25 Bosonoga Contessa: Plaża pełna niespodzianek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 02:50 Zjedzmy na pokładzie - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 03:35 Para w kuchni: Ośmiornica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny 04:55 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 3 05:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Plaża pełna niespodzianek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Wściekły - film kryminalny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Barbara Brylska, Liliana Głąbczyńska Polska 1979 09:05 Magiczne buty 2 - film familijny reż. David Nelson, wyk. Jascha Washington, Kel Mitchell, Michael Beach, Brett Kelly USA 2006 10:45 Niania - film familijny reż. Kirk Jones, wyk. Emma Thompson, Colin Firth, Kelly Macdonald, Thomas Sangster USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Rzeki i przypływy - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Riedelsheimer, wyk. Niemcy/Finlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2001 14:05 Premiera Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:40 Po sezonie - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Małgorzata Socha Polska 2005 16:15 Robbie Williams: A Close Encounter - koncert 17:45 Deser Duża dziewczynka - film krótkometrażowy 18:10 Sztuka zrywania - komedia romantyczna reż. Peyton Reed, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Vince Vaughn, John Favreau, Jason Bateman USA 2006 20:00 Premiera Aeon Flux - film SF reż. Karyn Kusama, wyk. Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas, Jonny Lee Miller, Sophie Okonedo USA 2005 21:40 American Pie: Wakacje - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Tad Hilgenbrink, Eugene Levy, Arielle Kebbel, Crystle Lightning USA 2005 23:15 Biznes - film sensacyjny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Tamer Hassan, Geoff Bell, Georgina Chapman Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:55 Dead Fish - komedia sensacyjna reż. Charley Stadler, wyk. Gary Oldman, Robert Carlyle, Billy Zane, Jimi Mistry Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2004 02:30 2046 - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wong Kar-Wai, Kar Wai Wong, wyk. Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Takuya Kimura, Li Gong, Faye Wong Hongkong/Chiny/Francja/Niemcy 2004 04:35 Komedia romantyczna - komedia reż. Aaron Seltzer, wyk. Alyson Hannigan, Adam Campbell, Sophie Monk, Nick Steele USA 2006 Canal + Film 07:00 Troje do pary - komediodramat reż. Anand Tucker, wyk. Steve Martin, Claire Danes, Jason Schwartzman, Bridgette Wilson USA/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:40 Ja więzień albo jak planowałem zabić Tony Blaira - film dokumentalny reż. Petra Epperlein, Michael Tucker, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2006 09:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Nagrody Source - serial komediowy odc. 16 USA 2006 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Eureka - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 10:55 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 12:35 Wyprawa po dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Jacques Gamblin, Isabelle Carré, Bruno Putzulu, Frédéric Pierrot Francja 2004 14:40 Deser Śniadanie Antonia - film krótkometrażowy 15:00 Szósty mecz - komediodramat reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michael Keaton, Catherine O'Hara, Griffin Dunne, Bebe Neuwirth USA 2005 16:25 Listy miłosne - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Gustaw Holoubek, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 2001 18:15 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 20:00 Madonna: The Confessions Tour Live from London - koncert 21:30 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jared Leto, Bridget Moynahan, Shake Tukhmanyan Francja/USA 2005 23:30 Aeon Flux - film SF reż. Karyn Kusama, wyk. Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas, Jonny Lee Miller, Sophie Okonedo USA 2005 01:00 Intersection - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. Richard Gere, Lolita Davidovich, Sharon Stone, Martin Landau USA 1994 02:40 Szeregowiec Ryan - dramat wojenny reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Hanks, Edward Burns, Tom Sizemore, Matt Damon USA 1999 05:25 Przez ogień - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Phelan, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, Melina Kanakaredes, JoBeth Williams, Pablo Schreiber USA 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Boks Gala w Ostródzie 09:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 10:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 10:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 11:00 Lekkoatletyka Golden League w Zurychu 13:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 13:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Finals 15:30 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany reż. Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2006 17:00 Madagaskar - film animowany reż. Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, wyk. USA 2005 18:30 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 22:30 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy: Mecz Anglia - Izrael 00:30 Podwójne zagrożenie - film sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Bruce Greenwood, Ashley Judd, Annabeth Gish USA/Niemcy/Kanada 1999 02:15 Deser Mała Lise - film krótkometrażowy 02:40 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 04:45 Deser Przesłanie z Falludży - film krótkometrażowy 05:05 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 HBO 06:00 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Tim Burton, Mike Johnson, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 07:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 07:50 Czerwone drzwi - komediodramat reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Tzi Ma, Jacqueline Kim, Elaine Kao, Freda Foh Shen USA 2005 09:25 Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 11:15 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 13:20 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 13:50 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka - film animowany reż. Thilo Rothkirch, Piet De Rycker, wyk. Polska 2003 15:10 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Regina King, Enrique Murciano, William Shatner USA 2005 17:05 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - komediodramat reż. Yvan Attal, wyk. Yvan Attal, Alain Chabat, Emmanuelle Seigner, Charlotte Gainsbourg Francja 2004 18:50 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 19:20 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Tim Burton, Mike Johnson, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:35 Skarbonki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Morgan J. Freeman, wyk. Jake Muxworthy, Lauren German, Gabriel Mann, Tom Sizemore USA 2004 22:00 Bez cenzury Dzieci z Dekretu - film dokumentalny reż. Florin Iepan, wyk. Rumunia 2004 22:55 Wyspa - thriller SF reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson, Djimon Hounsou, Sean Bean USA 2005 01:05 Sekrety i marzenia - thriller reż. Dermot Doyle, wyk. Conor Ryan, Barbara Dempsey, Damien Hannaway, Luke Cameron Irlandia 2005 02:50 Trzymaj się z daleka - thriller reż. Stu Pollard, wyk. Gil Bellows, Jennifer Westfeldt, Christian Kane, Kim Raver USA 2005 04:25 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 HBO 2 06:00 Pełnia szczęścia - komedia reż. Didier Caron, wyk. Valérie Baurens, Denis Chérer, Stéphane Boutet, Véronique Barrault Francja 2005 07:20 V 2006 Concert - koncert 08:25 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 10:00 Siła flamenco - komedia romantyczna reż. Jim Doyle, wyk. Holly Davidson, Jeremy Edwards, Elize du Toit, Tom Watt Wielka Brytania 2006 11:45 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 13:15 Król narożnika - komediodramat reż. Peter Riegert, wyk. Peter Riegert, Isabella Rossellini, Jennifer Albano, Eric Bogosian USA 2004 14:50 Droga do Ottawy - film obyczajowy reż. Gaurav Seth, wyk. Nabil Mehta, Amy Sobol, Jim Codrington, Ivan Smith Kanada 2001 16:20 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Hallie Kate Eisenberg, Alison Elliott, David Strathairn, Kate Greenhouse USA 2000 17:55 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 19:25 Zaklęte serca - komediodramat reż. Petter Nass, wyk. Josh Hartnett, Radha Mitchell, Gary Cole, Allen Evangelista USA 2005 21:00 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 22:50 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 00:15 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 USA 2005 01:05 Samotny Jim - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Buscemi, wyk. Casey Affleck, Liv Tyler, Mary Kay Place, Seymour Cassel USA 2005 02:35 Wiara ojców - dramat wojenny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Shawn Hatosy, Scott Glenn, Thomas Madell, Michael Arata USA 2005 04:05 Republikanin - komedia romantyczna reż. Mora Stephens, wyk. Basil, Adrian Blue, Jennifer Brown, Alison Cimmet USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 11:55 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 13:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 14:10 Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 15:40 Chłopaki 4 - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 17:45 Kalamazoo? - komedia reż. David O'Malley, wyk. Josie Davis, Mayim Bialik, Joanna Clare Scott, Claire Bloom USA 2006 19:30 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 186 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 13 USA 2006 22:25 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 23:50 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 01:45 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 186 02:20 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 13 USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 08:05 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 10:00 Terje Pitbull - komedia reż. Arild Fröhlich, wyk. Petrus A. Christensen, Joergen Foss, Kristin Skogheim, Atle Antonsen Norwegia 2005 11:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Dziewczyny z charakterem - magazyn filmowy 12:00 Wyścig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Nicolas Cage, Elizabeth McGovern, Suzanne Adkinson USA 1984 13:55 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 15:40 Wpływ księżyca - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Cher, Nicolas Cage, Danny Aiello, Olympia Dukakis USA 1987 17:20 W blasku Hollywood: Robert Redford - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Szatański plan - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Goldman, wyk. Emily Barclay, Michael Dorman, Robert Morgan, Anthony Hayes Australia 2006 21:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Zakazany owoc Pirackie namiętności - film erotyczny reż. Joone, wyk. Jesse Jane, Carmen Luvana, Tommy Gunn, Janine Lindemulder USA 2005 23:30 Jeździec - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Richard Burton, Peter Firth, Colin Blakely, Joan Plowright USA/Wlk. Brytania 1977 01:45 Pożarci - horror reż. David Winkler, wyk. Jensen Ackles, Shannyn Sossamon, Dominique Swain, William Sadler USA 2005 03:15 Seks, kłamstwa i kasety wideo - film obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Andie MacDowell, James Spader, Peter Gallagher, Laura San Giacomo USA 1989 04:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Rozrywkowe dziewczyny - magazyn filmowy 05:20 W blasku Hollywood 2: Matt Damon - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 07:40 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 09:10 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 09:40 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 11:25 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 13:05 Okrutne wspomnienia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francis Leclerc, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Guy Thauvette, Line Rodier, Maka Kotto Kanada 2004 14:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Żenujące chwile - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 17:00 Witamy w Hollywood - komedia reż. Adam Rifkin/Tony Markes, wyk. Adam Rifkin, Jane Jenkins, Angie Everhart, Scott Wolf USA 1998 18:30 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 20:00 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 22:00 Kroniki Riddicka - film SF reż. David Twohy, wyk. Vin Diesel, Colm Feore, Thandie Newton, Judi Dench USA 2004 23:55 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 1 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:50 Cookie - komedia sensacyjna reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Peter Falk, Emily Lloyd, Dianne Wiest, Michael V. Gazzo USA 1989 02:20 Syn ducha - thriller reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Laura Harring, John Hannah, Pete Postlethwaite, Mosa Kaiser Włochy/RPA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2006 04:00 Paragraf 22 - komedia wojenna reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Alan Arkin, Anthony Perkins, Jon Voight, Paula Prentiss USA 1970 Ale kino! 08:00 Bądź ze mną - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Khoo, wyk. Sanwan Bin Rais, Theresa Poh Lin Chan, Chiew Sung Ching, Samantha Tan Singapur 2005 09:40 ostatni seans Powrót Casanovy - komediodramat reż. Edouard Niermans, wyk. Alain Delon, Fabrice Luchini, Elsa Lunghini, Wadeck Stanczak Francja 1992 11:25 ale krótkie! Żyć i umrzeć w Brazylii - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:05 Fort Apache - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Shirley Temple, Pedro Armendáriz USA 1948 14:30 Ziemia niczyja - komediodramat reż. Danis Tanovic, wyk. Branco Djuric, Rene Bitorajac, Filip Sovagovic, Katrin Cartlidge Włochy/ Bośnia/ Słowenia/ Hercegowina 2001 16:15 Poirot: Zerwane zaręczyny - film kryminalny reż. Dave Moore, wyk. David Suchet, Elisabeth Dermot-Walsh, Rupert Penry-Jones, Kelly Reilly Wlk. Brytania 2003 18:00 Kowboj z Szanghaju - western komediowy reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Jackie Chan, Owen Wilson, Lucy Liu, Brandon Merrill USA 2000 20:00 ale hit! Projekt Manhattan - dramat sensacyjny reż. Marshall Brickman, wyk. John Lithgow, Christopher Collet, Jill Eikenberry, Cynthia Nixon USA 1986 22:20 ostatni seans Wirus - horror SF reż. John Bruno, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Joanna Pacuła, William Baldwin, Donald Sutherland USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania/ Japonia/ Niemcy 1999 00:05 Pod osłoną nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Debra Winger, John Malkovich, Campbell Scott, Jill Bennett Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 02:20 W starym dworku - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jerzy Bończak, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 1984 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany odc. 8 08:40 Bajki Świat Artura - film animowany odc. 11 08:50 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir: Żywy obrazek - serial animowany odc. 9 09:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik 09:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik Krzyżacy - film historyczny reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 12:30 Z życia pomników - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Pałka, wyk. Polska 1990 12:45 Rodzina do kina 12:50 Rodzina do kina Tabliczka marzenia - film obyczajowy reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Julia Łuczkowska, Jan Machulski, Andrzej Pstrąg, Anna Seniuk Polska 1968 14:25 Po prostu Cybulski 14:45 Po prostu Cybulski Cała naprzód - komedia przygodowa reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Teresa Tuszyńska, Krzysztof Litwin Polska 1966 16:25 Podróż nr 104 - reportaż 17:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz 17:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz Wypowiedź: Jerzy Kawalerowicz 17:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz Faraon - dramat historyczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen Polska 1965 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bogusz Bilewski, Mieczysław Czechowicz Polska 1971 22:10 Bareja wieczorową porą 22:15 Bareja wieczorową porą Poszukiwany - poszukiwana - komedia reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Jolanta Bohdal, Maria Chwalibóg, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1973 00:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Kochajmy się - etiuda filmowa reż. Karol Wasilka, wyk. Borys Szyc Polska 2005 00:30 KinOFFteka - Na emigracji 00:37 KinOFFteka - Na emigracji Uciec stąd - etiuda filmowa reż. Mathias Mezler, wyk. Mathias Mezler, Łukasz Rożek, Filip Kozłowski, Oskar Lepczyński Polska 2005 01:40 KinOFFteka - Na emigracji Berlin 01:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marek Piwowski 02:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marek Piwowski Wypowiedź: Marek Piwowski 02:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marek Piwowski Przepraszam, czy tu biją? - film sensacyjny reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Jerzy Kulej, Jan Szczepański, Zdzisław Rychter, Ryszard Faron Polska 1976 03:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marek Piwowski Sukces - film dokumentalny reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Polska 1968 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Hiroszima - dramat historyczny odc. 1/2 reż. Koreyoshi Kurahara, Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Lynne Adams, Wesley Addy, Daisaku Akino, Allen Altman Kanada/Japonia 1995 08:00 Zakazane terytorium - film przygodowy reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Nigel Hawthorne, Kabir Bedi, Edward Fox USA 1997 10:00 David Copperfield - dramat kostiumowy odc. 1/2 reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Hugh Dancy, Sally Field, Michael Richards, Eileen Atkins USA 2000 12:00 Zakazane terytorium - film przygodowy reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Nigel Hawthorne, Kabir Bedi, Edward Fox USA 1997 14:00 David Copperfield - dramat kostiumowy odc. 1/2 reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Hugh Dancy, Sally Field, Michael Richards, Eileen Atkins USA 2000 16:00 Uciec jak najwyżej - film wojenny reż. Donald Shebib, wyk. Vincent Spano, Ben Cross, Tony Lo Bianco, Rachel Ward USA/Kanada 1994 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra - film kryminalny reż. Walter Klenhard, wyk. Kellie Martin, Constance Zimmer, Amy Locane, J.E. Freeman USA 2003 22:00 Julia wraca do domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Miranda Otto, William Fichtner, Lothaire Bluteau, Jerzy Nowak Kanada/ Niemcy/ Polska/ USA 2002 00:15 Bractwo zabójców - dramat sensacyjny reż. Martin Bell, wyk. William Baldwin, Rondel Reynoldson, Peter Gallagher, Kelly Lynch USA 1999 02:00 Julia wraca do domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Miranda Otto, William Fichtner, Lothaire Bluteau, Jerzy Nowak Kanada/ Niemcy/ Polska/ USA 2002 04:00 Hiroszima - dramat historyczny odc. 1/2 reż. Koreyoshi Kurahara, Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Lynne Adams, Wesley Addy, Daisaku Akino, Allen Altman Kanada/Japonia 1995 Comedy Central 07:00 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 101 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:25 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 102 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:50 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 103 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 08:15 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 104 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 08:40 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 105 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 218 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 219 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 220 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 408 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 408 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 109 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 110 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 111 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Alex - serial odc. 101 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 12:55 Alex - serial odc. 102 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 221 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 222 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 418 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 419 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 420 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 112 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 113 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 101 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 102 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 103 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:30 Alex - serial odc. 103 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 17:55 Alex - serial odc. 104 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 18:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 201 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:40 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 202 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 203 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:35 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 20:25 TBA - film wyk. USA 1995 22:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 313 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 314 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 315 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Kookły odc. 101 23:40 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 118 00:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 602 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 603 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 604 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Family guy odc. 101 03:00 Family guy odc. 102 03:30 Family guy odc. 103 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 1992 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 Australia 2001 15:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 1992 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 Australia 1997 17:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 1992 20:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2005 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2003 23:00 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 00:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1998 02:00 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2005 03:00 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 04:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 1992 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 133 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 133 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 133 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Ślepy zaułek - film kryminalny reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Harvey Keitel, John Turturro, Delroy Lindo, Mekhi Phifer USA 1995 23:40 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 00:30 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:20 Ślepy zaułek - film kryminalny reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Harvey Keitel, John Turturro, Delroy Lindo, Mekhi Phifer USA 1995 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 11:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 1997 12:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada 1997 13:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 15 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2002 15:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 16:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 18:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 1997 19:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada 1997 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 15 Kanada 1997 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2002 22:00 Cyborg 2: Szklany cień - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Schroeder, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Elias Koteas, Jack Palance, Billy Drago USA 1993 23:40 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 00:30 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 01:20 Cyborg 2: Szklany cień - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Schroeder, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Elias Koteas, Jack Palance, Billy Drago USA 1993 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Geniusz szczura - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Betonowe cuda - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pociągi przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Bitwa lotniczych gigantów - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 11:00 Bitwa lotniczych gigantów - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Włochy - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Triumf życia: Gra o rozród - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Podobne do nas: Język - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Ameryka Północna - serial przyrodniczy 16:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wulkan olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tajemnice tornada - film dokumentalny 19:00 Wybuch wulkanu na Santorynie - film dokumentalny 20:00 Kulisy 11 września: Epoka Osamy bin Ladena - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Kulisy 11 września: Na drodze przemocy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kulisy 11 września: Godzina zero - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kulisy 11 września: Ostatnia rozgrywka - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Ameryka i szpieg bin Ladena - film dokumentalny 01:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy 11 września: Epoka Osamy bin Ladena - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Kulisy 11 września: Na drodze przemocy - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Kulisy 11 września: Godzina zero - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Kulisy 11 września: Ostatnia rozgrywka - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z barki na barkę - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok po rekord świata - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 08:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Heavy Metal - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z barki na barkę - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok po rekord świata - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 67 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny samochodu sportowego: Testowanie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Lugz - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Rewolucja iPodów - film dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 00:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 01:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Kciuk - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Ostatnia godzina lotu 11 - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Toples - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Planete 05:45 Sieć życia: Lemury - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 06:20 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/6 06:50 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/6 07:25 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Trzeci biegun - serial przyrodniczy odc. 26/28 09:10 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/6 09:45 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6 ost. 10:20 Myśliwce i bombowce Zachodu - film dokumentalny 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta Słońce w nocy: Astronauta, bogactwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/15 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Wojna, wiedzieć - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/15 12:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Półwysep potworów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 23/28 13:50 Izrael - Hezbollah. Wymiana - film dokumentalny 14:50 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: W kraju czarnych faraonów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 22/28 16:35 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Mechanizm z Antikithery - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 17:30 Zamach i cztery dziewczynki - film dokumentalny 19:20 Mafia w Hawanie - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Zizek! - film dokumentalny 22:05 Premiera. Seans Planete Niewidzialni - film dokumentalny 00:00 Dziewczęta z ulic Kairu - film dokumentalny 01:15 Bhutan - bastion tradycji - film dokumentalny 02:40 Moje podróżowanie: Rory z Londynu, Mio z Japonii - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 03:10 Moje podróżowanie: Valentine z Chile, Djordje z Serbii - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 03:40 Moje podróżowanie: Evan z Kanady, Zidane z Mauretanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 17, Opuszczone reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wyrównanie rachunków USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Szczęśliwa rocznica USA 1998 12:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Zjazd szkolny reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 12:55 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 13:45 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 18, Ochrona świadka reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 17, Tort urodzinowy Francja 2006 15:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 10, Pokaz mody reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 16:25 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 11, Poczucie winy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 18:15 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Rodzeństwo reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 19:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 8, Szczęście bycia damą USA 2003 20:05 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 9, Rok tygrysa USA 2003 21:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 5, Turniej golfowy reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 21:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Osobliwa miłość reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 22:45 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Śmierć w wodzie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 23:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 1, Zamieszanie USA 2003 24:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 2, Pamięć pierścieni USA 2003 24:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 01:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 19, Ślub stulecia reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 4 Włochy 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 09:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 09:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 MTV Vaults Madonna - reportaż o wokalistce 16:30 Podwójne uderzenie - reality show 17:00 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 17:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 22:00 MTV Vaults Pink - reportaż o wokalistce 22:30 MTV Live: Arctic Monkeys - koncert 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Fist of zen - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 15:20 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Viva prezentuje: Coke Live Music Festiwal - koncert odc. 1 18:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big in America - reality show odc. 6 19:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Hajsometr 20:30 Viva prezentuje: Coke Live Music Festiwal - koncert odc. 2 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:55 Kulisy wielkiej rewii - musical reż. Robert Z. Leonard, wyk. James Stewart, Lana Turner, Judy Garland, Hedy Lamarr USA 1941 09:05 Biały żar - dramat kryminalny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. James Cagney, Virginia Mayo, Edmond O'Brien, Steve Cochran USA 1949 10:55 Tygrysy wojny - film kryminalny reż. Terence Young, wyk. Van Johnson, Martine Carol, Gustavo Rocco, Herbert Lom USA/Wlk. Brytania 1957 12:30 Bitwa pod dnem oceanu - thriller SF reż. Montgomery Tully, wyk. Kerwin Mathews, Robert Ayres, Peter Arne, Vivienne Ventura Wlk. Brytania 1967 14:00 Skłóceni z życiem - dramat psychologiczny reż. John Huston, wyk. Clark Gable, Marilyn Monroe, Montgomery Clift, Eli Wallach USA 1961 16:10 Szalony koń - western reż. John Irvin, wyk. Michael Greyeyes, Wes Studi, Irene Bedard, Peter Horton USA 1996 17:40 Okularnik - western komediowy reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Patricia Clarkson, Dan Hedaya, Dennis Burkley USA 1992 19:10 Strzelby dla San Sebastian - western reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Charles Bronson, Sam Jaffe, Anjanette Comer Francja/ Włochy/ Meksyk 1968 21:00 Na szlaku Alleluja - western komediowy reż. John Sturges, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Lee Remick, Jim Hutton, Pamela Tiffin USA 1965 23:50 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Pedro Armendariz, Harry Carey Jr., Mae Marsh USA 1948 01:35 Szalony koń - western reż. John Irvin, wyk. Michael Greyeyes, Wes Studi, Irene Bedard, Peter Horton USA 1996 03:00 Bitwa pod dnem oceanu - thriller SF reż. Montgomery Tully, wyk. Kerwin Mathews, Robert Ayres, Peter Arne, Vivienne Ventura Wlk. Brytania 1967 04:30 Bracia Marx w cyrku - komedia reż. Edward Buzzell, wyk. Groucho Marx, Chico Marx, Kenny Baker, Florence Rice USA 1939 Zone Europa 08:00 Złota - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Ivory, wyk. Nick Nolte, Jeremy Northam, Uma Thurman, Anjelica Huston USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:15 Cud - dramat reż. Edoardo Winspeare, wyk. Claudio D’Agostino, Carlo Bruni, Anna Feruzzo, Stefania Casciaro Włochy 2003 12:00 Kulawy gołąb - komedia reż. Jaime de Armián, wyk. María Barranco, Francisco Rabal, Carmen Maura, Joaquín Kremel, Valeriano Andrés, Amparo Baró, María Massip, María Galiana Hiszpania 1995 14:00 Projekt Gamma - film krótkometrażowy 14:15 Trzymaj fason - komedia reż. Gary Sinyor, wyk. Peter Ustinov, Prunella Scales, Georgina Cates, Samuel West, Robert Portal, Sean Pertwee, Frank Finlay, Brian Glover, David Artus, Kevin Furlong, Nicholas Selby, John Boswell, Jon Croft, Charles Simon Wlk. Brytania/Indie 19 16:00 Duch marszałka Tito - komedia reż. Vinko Bresan, wyk. Drazen Kuhn, Linda Begonja, Ilija Ivezic, Ivo Gregurevic, Boris Buzancic, Ljubo Kapor, Inge Apelt, Bojan Navojec Chorwacja 1999 17:45 Pierwsza spokojna noc - dramat reż. Valerio Zurlini, wyk. Alain Delon, Sonia Petrovna, Lea Massari, Giancarlo Giannini, Renato Salvatori, Alida Valli, Patrizia Adiutori, Olga Bisera, Liana Del Balzo, Adalberto Maria Merli, Sandro Moretti, Krista Nell, Salvo Dania/Szwecja/Finlan 20:00 Salon filmowy - Paul Bartel: Klasowo-łóżkowe potyczki w Beverly Hills - komedia reż. Paul Bartel, wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Ray Sharkey, Mary Woronov, Robert Beltran, Ed Begley Jr., Wallace Shawn, Arnetia Walker, Paul Bartel, Paul Mazursky, Edith Diaz, Rebecca Schaeffer, Barret Oliver, Jerry Tondo, Susan USA 1989 21:45 Złota - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Ivory, wyk. Nick Nolte, Jeremy Northam, Uma Thurman, Anjelica Huston USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 00:00 Czego pragnie kobieta - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Sharly, Monika, Olivier Carre, Lady Shade, Asia, Ashley Francja 2003 01:00 Gwałtowna zemsta - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Benoit Clerc, Shabba, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 02:35 Klasowo-łóżkowe potyczki w Beverly Hills - komedia reż. Paul Bartel, wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Ray Sharkey, Mary Woronov, Robert Beltran, Ed Begley Jr., Wallace Shawn, Arnetia Walker, Paul Bartel, Paul Mazursky, Edith Diaz, Rebecca Schaeffer, Barret Oliver, Jerry Tondo, Susan USA 1989 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 135 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 136 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 138 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 To jest życie: Zła matka - serial odc. 47 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Monika - film fabularny reż. Eduard Cortes, wyk. Ana Fernandez, Antonio Resines, Pep Molina, Alex Brendemuhl Hiszpania 2003 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 18 19:00 Idealna para - teleturniej odc. 8 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 26 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 21 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 4 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 01:00 To jest życie: Miłość w sieci - serial odc. 48 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 95 Kolumbia 2004 02:40 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 96 Kolumbia 2004 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 97 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 98 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 99 Kolumbia 2004 Super RTL 6:00 Infomercials - Werbesendung 7:40 Peb und Pebber - Helden privat - "Der Bewegungsmelder" (7/15); (D 2006) 7:45 Caillou - Caillou singt; (CDN 2004) 8:00 Benjamin Blümchen - Benjamin Blümchen als Förster; (D 2002) 8:30 Schwammkopf - Tanz den Schwamm / Mitarbeiter des Monats; (USA 2001) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 9:00 Schwammkopf - Das große Gruseln / Zur Schnecke gemacht; (USA 2001) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 9:30 Brilliant Creatures - Einfach tierisch - Zwierzęta 10:00 Jimmy Neutron - Die Rückkehr der Nanobots; (USA 2003) Orig: "Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius" 10:30 Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen - Ein Wunsch mit Folgen / So ist das Leben; (CDN 2000) Orig: "Fairly Odd Parents" 12:00 Bratz - "Liebe auf den ersten Blick" (2/26); (USA 2004) 12:45 Die Superköche - Kochshow für Kinder 13:00 Barbaren-Dave - "Maskenfest / Liebling der Riesen" (19/21); (USA 2003) Orig: "Disney's Dave The Barbarian" 13:30 Große Pause - "Vorname Ashley / Hilfe, Miss Finster ist verknallt" (4/65); (USA 1997-1998) Orig: "Recess Split" 14:00 Kim Possible - "Kleopatras Talisman" (16/65); Regie: Chris Bailey (USA 2002) 14:20 beFour - Das Star-Tagebuch (76) 14:35 Schwammkopf - Aufgeblasen; (USA 2000) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 14:55 Power Rangers Mystic Force - Die Code-Knacker; (USA 2006) 15:25 Oban Star-Racers - "Zerstörerisch wie Ceres" (5/26); (F 2006) 15:55 Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen - Die Insel der Unerwünschten / Rettung für Cosmo; (CDN 2004) Orig: "Fairly Odd Parents" 16:20 Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen - Ein Geist gibt auf / Wackelzähne; (CDN 2004) Orig: "Fairly Odd Parents" 17:00 Schwammkopf - Tanz den Schwamm; (USA 2000) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 17:10 WOW: Die Entdeckerzone - Wissensmagazin 17:40 Typisch Andy! - Veräppelt; (CDN 2003) Orig: "What's with Andy?" 18:10 Finger Tips - Magazyn dziecięcy 18:50 Große Pause - "Der neue König / Chad, der große Bruder" (5/65); (USA 1998) Orig: "Recess Split" 19:15 Kim Possible - "Wiedersehen im "Camp Heimweh"" (17/65); (USA 2002) 19:45 Schwammkopf - Das große Gruseln / Zur Schnecke gemacht; (USA 2001) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 20:15 In einem Land vor unserer Zeit - Der geheimnisvolle Zauberstein - Film animowany Orig: "The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire". Regie: Charles Grosvenor (USA 2000) 22:20 7 Tage - 7 Köpfe - Comedy-Wochenrückblick 23:20 Comedy Total - Comedyshow 23:50 Comedy Total - Comedyshow 0:25 Infomercials - Werbesendung 0:25 Media-Shop - Werbesendung 2:10 Fun-Night - Rozrywka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2007 roku